


Gift For Mama

by Aphilaeus



Series: The Skywalker Saga [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin gets a statue that Shmi knows who it's of!, Gen, Gifts, Pre-Canon, Skywalker Family, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: Anakin gives his mother a gift.(Reading the previous story gives a better understanding of this one)





	Gift For Mama

“Mama!” her son called, as she sat cooking in their small hovel in Mos Espa. “Mama, I have a gift for you.”  _ Another gift _ , Shmi mused. He always wanted to please his mother, giving gifts for any occasion, whether it was her name day, some sort of Tatooinian or Hutt, holiday like Boonta Eve, or whenever he found something to give her.

“What have you gotten for me this time?” she called from the kitchen, and he ran over. He was seven now. A growing boy, and taking more responsibilities in Watto’s shop.

Shmi turned around, and he was holding a statuette. A finely-carved wooden one, of a short humanoid wearing goggles. He hands it to her, and she feels the grooves. Not sure what kind of wood it is - but then again, she has not seen a tree in many a year.

“There was a trader passing by Watto’s shop, who said that it wasn’t worth anything. So he gave it to me!” A bright smile was plastered on his face, and Shmi placed it on the counter. “He said it was a  _ pirate queen _ !”

Shmi smiled and hugged him tightly.  _ Oh, she knew what it was a statue of _ .

“Keep it in your room, Ani.” she said, after breaking off the embrace. “It might give you good luck.”

“I wish I could meet a queen.” he said, longingly holding the statue. “Maybe I will, someday.”

_ Maybe he will _ .


End file.
